


Warehouse Playtime

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: But it's all fun though, Dominant Dorian, Hand Jobs, John definitely enjoys it, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: John follows Dorian to a secluded warehouse and gets a surprise he wasn't expecting from his partner.So, this just came about because I saw one photo of Karl... outside, hands to the wall, head turned back, looking hot of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



John _oofed_ as he was thrown chest first into the side of the building. _Dammit_ , he'd been so sure no-one was following him. He'd really let his guard down and he needed to get to Dorian, make sure he wasn't going to start any trouble without John joining in the fun.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," a soft voice said, near to his ear.

John did as he was told, for a moment. "Why?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Because I told you to," the voice murmured, closer now.

John sighed as hands began to pat roughly up and down his body, lingering at his hips. He would know that touch anywhere. "Dorian, what the hell is this? Have you got a loose chip or something?"

"Shut up," came the response. "Please." John thought he heard a smirk in that tone. "And face forward."

Ok, John would play along for a while. He still had no idea if his crazy partner was serious, he had no desire to test him though.

Once the weapons search was over John felt a hand in the small of his back. "Why did you follow me?" the still disembodied voice asked.

"Dorian, of course I was going to follow you - you come out here alone? You're crazy."

"John," his partner whispered, "I thought we talked about this?"

"Huh?" John said.

"It's the game - we said today, we arranged this."

"Oh," John drew out, understanding dawning. "Shit, sorry man, that was today?" he had turned around, hands held up in apology. "Sorry," he repeated.

Dorian gave a small smile, eyes glinting, lights flashing along a prominent cheekbone.

John's heart began thumping.

"Turn around," Dorian said again. "Hands where I can see them."

Oh yeah, this could be good. This could be a lot of fun. John turned back around, palms flat on the brick, head lowered, looking towards his feet.

"Why did you follow me?" Dorian asked again.

John sucked in a breath. "You're on my radar, you can't make a move in this city without me being right behind you."

"Oh really." John felt his partner's body lean into him, his voice so close to his ear his lips touched. "I thought it was the other way around."

"Yeah, well," John started, as he felt the press of a hopefully unloaded weapon just under his ribs. He couldn't help a flinch. "Uh, do we need a safe word here, D?" he asked, breaking character once again and hoping his partner wasn't going to get too pissed at him before they got to the good stuff.

"It's not loaded, John."

"Hmm, ok."

"Now," Dorian said, going back to serious mode. "Move."

John knew this would be a tricky scenario when they had talked about it - he couldn't easily handle being ordered around by anyone. In a real situation he would already have floored the guy, well, maybe not if the guy was Dorian, they both knew who the stronger one was. His partner was hotter than ever when he got all badass and John was already half hard with the current levels of manhandling. He really wanted to see what else Dorian had in mind.

Dorian hustled John away from the wall, gun pressed into his side while he took one arm and shoved it up John's back, none too gently.

"Hey," John let out.

"I think I said shut up," Dorian told him, as he pushed his weight against John and manoeuvred them around the side of the building.

Dorian had this all carefully planned out, John could see. The warehouse was clearly abandoned and Dorian threw John inside where he barely caught himself as he tripped over the wooden frame of the doorway.

"Ok, seriously I'm setting my own damn safe word," John muttered, as Dorian followed him in, roughly shoving him further into the building and pulling the door closed behind them. He grabbed John's arm again and yanked a little to send them over to an alcove to the right of the interior.

John barely had time to blink before he was spun around, back to the wall and pushed into it. Dorian launched himself into a full body tackle, blue and magenta lighting up his face in the dim light before his lips were on John's.

It was a good kiss. They always were, but the situation, this game Dorian had going on, was doing it for John in very pleasant and new ways.

When he could breathe again, John inhaled shakily and felt a shiver overtake him as Dorian wasted no time in shoving a hand down the front of John's pants.

John's surprised yelp was muffled by Dorian's lips but when he pulled free he found words again. "It's blue by the way," he gasped.

"Huh?" Dorian said, hand pressing and stroking along John's rigid cock through his underwear.

John's head went back hitting the flimsy wall. "Safe word," he whispered.

"You don't need a safe word," Dorian told him, easing John's pants open with his free hand and pushing them down around his thighs.

John groaned as his partner got a better grip on his cock, kissing and sucking on his exposed neck. He supposed he should at least try to stay in character, and after enjoying Dorian's administrations for a long moment, John shoved half-heartedly at his shoulders.

"What the fuck?" he said, voice a little hoarse. "You think I'm gonna let you do this?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow, cheeks flashing with colours. "You tell me, Detective. What would you rather be doing right now?" He eased his flattened palm along John's erection as he spoke, tauntingly, fingers pushing and rubbing at his tightening balls, edging towards his ass.

John pulled his arm free of Dorian's grasp and clutched at his bicep, intent on not coming too soon, but really unsure as to how he would achieve that right now. Dorian closed in on him again, nipping and sucking at his neck and kissing his jaw, licking as if he needed to taste. John turned his face and captured his partner's lips with his own, taking his own pleasure while Dorian manhandled him. He was coming apart, heat coursing through him, barely aware of his state of undress in this secluded place, not concerned with anything but the unexpected thrill of finding that his partner wasn't just off on the hunt on his own, but had planned this whole thing.

He groaned as Dorian's somehow slick finger eased into his ass. Dorian had his other hand gripped around the base of John's throbbing cock, apparently realising John was close already.

"Dorian," he huffed, and the finger went deeper and John couldn't get anymore words out. He grasped harder at Dorian's arm, tried to move his hips and found Dorian's hard body pressed closer, forcing his body flush against the wall.

"Fuck, D... fuck it... please, let me move-" He opened his eyes, looked into the shining, beautiful, and currently devious eyes that he knew so well.

Dorian grinned and shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered, before kissing John again, easing in further with two fingers now and pressing on John's prostate, which drew a sharp intake of breath from John and a low growl from Dorian.

His lightshow was incessant now as he moved his body sinuously against John's, chest and thighs warming further with every movement. His fingers clasped and released John's cock, giving John false hope each time that he might be able to come soon. He gasped, moaning into Dorian's mouth as Dorian thrust his fingers in and out but gave him no release with his other hand.

"Oh, shit, Dorian, please," he said again, pushing again at Dorian's solid body. "I can't... I need to come," he said, head falling back.

Dorian's hand slipped from his cock, smoothing up John's chest and back down his arm, bringing it up behind John and contorting him, forcing him to thrust his hips forward a little. Dorian drew his own hand back, pinning him with his body to keep John in place. He could only stand there on increasingly unsteady legs and take it while Dorian finally began to jack him off, those two fingers not letting up for a second as he fucked John's ass.

When John was too close to even try to hold back, Dorian released him, slipped quickly down his body and sucked John down in one motion. John's cry could probably be heard all the way back to the precinct, as he came down Dorian's eager throat.

John closed his eyes, and vaguely felt Dorian tugging up his pants, giving a final kiss to the tip of John's softening cock, before standing up.

Pretty soon John felt strong arms surround him and pull him into a hug, a soft kiss pressed to his cheek as Dorian leant his head against John's shoulder.

"How was that?" Dorian whispered.

John held to Dorian's shoulders and clutched as tight as he could. "Oh my God, Dorian..." he drew out, voice rough. "What did you do to me?"

"Better than we planned it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I couldn't see fucking stars when we talked about it," John agreed, rubbing at his face and clearing his throat.

"Stars are good?" Dorian asked, and John had the sudden urge to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go.

"Yeah, yeah, D," he said, stroking down his lover's cheek with light fingers.

They both flinched mid-way to a kiss, as a dog barked somewhere nearby. Seconds later, Dorian clutching John's arm and John armed with his gun pulled from Dorian's belt, a small mongrel came bounding through an open section of the wall at the far end of the warehouse.

"John, did we just get spooked by a puppy?"

"Me? Nuh-uh," John lied. He holstered his weapon and patted Dorian's shoulder.

Dorian glanced at John, expression serious. "I scanned for humanoid life, I didn't consider animals, not out here."

"Yeah, it is a bit secluded, you think he has anywhere to find food?"

"He seems healthy enough," Dorian said, as he crouched down and tapped his thigh to encourage the dog to his side. With almost no hesitation the animal padded over to Dorian and allowed him to pat his head and tickle under his chin. "No chip," he murmured.

John watched as Dorian continued to pet the animal, enthralled by how quickly they had switched modes to this.

"Well, we can't just leave him here, John," Dorian said, looking up at John with wide, hopeful eyes.

John shook his head. "D, if I didn't know better I'd say you brought us out here purely to find this little guy." Dorian's forehead scrunched in consternation and John narrowed his eyes. "Just a lucky coincidence, huh?" he muttered. He pushed himself away from the wall, straightening his clothes and running a pointless hand through his messed up hair. "Ok, you two. Come on," he said, with a nod to the exit. "But don't think I'm letting you get away with this shit again," he added gruffly, as Dorian stood up and patted his thigh again so the dog would follow them.

"What shall we call him, John?" Dorian asked, as they wandered back to where John had hidden his cruiser.

"Buzzkill?" John said. "And he better not get hair on the seats."

"I love you, John," Dorian said, ignoring him completely.

John let out a _humph_ but he was smiling as Dorian linked their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an odd mix of dirty and cute here with this ending, I know. And also, poor Dorian doesn't get his rocks off! He does get a puppy though I suppose, so everyone is happy.


End file.
